dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Follow Dr. Gero
Follow Dr. Gero (追撃!! ドクターゲロ 謎の研究所を探し出せ, Tsuigeki!! Dokuta Gero Nazo no Kenkyujo wo Sagashidase) is the seventh episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-second overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on March 25, 1992. Its original American air date was September 22, 2000. Summary Android 20 blasts Bulma's airplane and causes it to crash. This diversion makes it possible for him to flee the scene with out being spotted by the Z Fighters. When the smoke clears, we see that Future Trunks has saved Bulma and baby Trunks from the crash. Future Trunks is angry that Vegeta did nothing to help his wife (supposedly) and his son. When Trunks asks why Vegeta did not try to save them, he replies that he has "more important things (Android 20) to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child" and flies off to find the Android, while Trunks looks off in horror and disgust that his father could be so indifferent towards his family. Vegeta is unable to find 20 and goes back to the group. Bulma retaliates at Vegeta for being so uncaring by saying that he makes Trunks cry every time he sticks his "geeky face" up to him, much to Gohan and Krillin's amusement. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Chi-Chi are caring for Goku, who is suffering from another heart attack. Chi-Chi and Yamcha are afraid that they gave him Future Trunks' medicine too late and now it would not work. Back at the canyon, Bulma drops a bombshell when she tells everyone that Android 20 is really Dr. Gero. She also tells him that his lab was in a cave to the north, but does not know exactly where. Future Trunks tells the guys about the Androids who terrorize his time, Android 17 and Android 18, and Piccolo suggests that they find the lab and destroy them before the doctor can wake them up. Vegeta calls the plan cowardly and declares that he can tear both robots apart with his bare hands, then leaves for the lab. Future Trunks tries to stop him, determined not to let his father be killed a second time, but Vegeta ignores him and flies off. Future Trunks follows him. Before leaving for the lab, Piccolo tells Krillin, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, and Bulma that the young Super Saiyan from the future is who the baby in Bulma's arms grows up to be. While Gohan and Krillin are shocked at the news, Bulma is only relieved that Trunks will not look like his father as an adult. He then has Gohan take Bulma and Baby Trunks back home, and he, Tien, and Krillin then fly off to find the lab. Meanwhile, Dr. Gero sees the Z Fighters fly over him and realize they are headed for his lab. He recognizes Bulma as the daughter of the head of Capsule Corporation (Dr. Brief). Gero freaks out and becomes determined to reach it before they do and set Android 17 and Android 18 on them. Trivia *When Dr. Gero tells everybody he is going to unleash 17 and 18, Vegeta is still a Super Saiyan, yet his eyebrows and eye color turn black. *When Trunks tries to stop Vegeta from following Dr. Gero while saying "Nooo!" it looks as if he is running in place. *Though Future Trunks saves Bulma and his main timeline counterpart from the crash, he does not seem to bother with Yajirobe. This is consistent with the torment Yajirobe often suffers at the hands of the infant Trunks during the Androids and Imperfect Cell Sagas. **Conveniently, this causes Yajirobe to lie at the bottom of a canyon, out of sight of Vegeta. Perhaps by coincidence, Yajirobe does not reemerge from the canyon until after Vegeta is heading for Dr. Gero's lab. Presumably the last time Vegeta ever saw Yajirobe in Dragon Ball Z was at the conclusion of the Vegeta Saga. *When Vegeta is yelling at Trunks for apparently telling them lies, there is a far shot where Vegeta has his gloves on, then a close up shot where he is not wearing a glove, then when the angle changes, he is wearing his gloves again. Gallery Twins1(Ep132).png Twins2(Ep132).png ImagesCAT0SF8E.jpg Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z